Safe Place
by kennys-high
Summary: Craig Tucker ends up in prison and meets someone he once knew who is also in prison but for unknown reasons. They become very close, making Craig feel happiness and safe for the first time in such a long time. But when light sheds on the reason this person was sent to prison, he feels anything but safe. T rating for now.


I'm such a fucking idiot. I should have never trusted McCormick. I knew he'd rat me out. When I get out of this place I swear I'm going to kill him.

I was on a bus heading to the destination I knew I was going to loathe. I looked down at my wrists, I had hand cuffs on and they were too damn tight, it felt like I was starting to bruise.

I was being sent to prison. Me, Craig Tucker. I was nineteen years old. My dealing partner had been caught dealing then snitched on me as I had a very high quantity of methamphetamine. He liked to keep the product at my house though which is the reason I'm being sent to jail and he isn't.

I seemed to be the youngest person on this bus, though there wasn't many people on it. We were all just from the small town of South Park so it's no shocker there are only five people being sent to prison from there.

As we drew close to our destination I could see the prison in the distance. It seemed to be time for the inmates to be out on the field for exercise. A majority of them looked roughed up, like life had been extra tough on them. I was honestly a little scared of prison, I was a drug dealer, but nothing else. While other people in there were murderers, rapists, just plain crazy people. I hope I can find some decent not threatening people I can stay around.

When we arrived at the front of the gates the bus stopped and the other inmates and I walked off the bus in a straight line. As we were lead into the prison I looked behind me as the gates closed, knowing it was going to be years before I'm on the other side again.

We were all processed through security separately before changing into our new uniforms and being sent to our temporary cell.

The room was quite narrow. The walk room in the middle was less than a meter wide with two bunk beds on either side, meaning there were eight beds. There were two other people already in the cell, both on the lower bunks of the left side. I decided I wanted to sleep on top, it felt safer, so I threw myself onto mr chosen bed in the back corner of the right side.

"Hello there!"

I looked down when I heard the voice to see that the young blond person on the lower bunk in front of me was talking to me. I nodded slightly at them as I laid down on the bed. "Hey."

The boy smiled. "Do you remember me? It's Butters."

I blinked in disbelief. Leopold Stotch? He was such a good kid what the hell was he doing in prison. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

Butters made an awkward laugh. "It's a long story. Cartman's fault though. What about you?"

"Drugs." I stated.

"That sucks." His smile grew bigger. "I'm glad there's finally someone I know here who is my age, won't feel so alone now."

I nodded. I wasn't a big fan of Butters but he was better than nothing. Won't have to look for any friends today too.

"Though I heard there's one other person who was in our year being kept here too, but I have no idea who it is." This caught my interest. "I've been here for a few days but apparently this guy is kept in the high security block most of the time he's been here."

"I see." I said in a deadpan voice, though I was honestly interested, as maybe I knew the guy.

* * *

Once it became lunch time Butters showed me the way to the cafeteria.

The food here was disgusting. I moved my tray forward to catch the pile of what I could only assume was mashed vegetables and meat. Butters and I found a table to sit at and he dug into his food.

"How can you even eat that.." I said as just stared at my food. It looked like vomit.

"Aw come on it doesn't look that bad! Tastes decent."

I raised an eyebrow at him before sighing.

The sound of clinking chains could be heard coming towards the the cafeteria. Just as I looked up to find the source of this sound doors flew open, revealing four large officers who seemed to be escorting someone. There was a medium height boy with a skinny figure in the middle of them. His hands were cuffed and he also had cuffs on his ankles. He was taken to a table by himself before one of the officers removed the cuffs on him. Then they left him there. I could only see the back of him. But I could see that he had wild messy blond hair.

About ten minutes pass and a few people came and sat with us. I was looking downing at my food as I picked at it with my fork, I had tried to eat it some but it tasted as bad as it looked.

"Oh him? This is Craig, he's from my school too." My attention turned to Butters as he said this. He was speaking to the man sitting in front of him who I recognised for some reason.

"Craig! I remember you." The man spoke. "You were in the same year as my nephew Stan. I'm his uncle Jimbo."

I think I can vaguely remember him. Mainly from our town's news a couple years back. He was sent to prison for accidentally shooting a person when he was hunting.

I had been silence for a bit too long so quickly I acknowledged him by giving him a smile. "Hello."

He shot me smile before talking to the man beside him. I sighed. The years ahead are going to bore me death if this is all prison is. I stood up with my tray of food, dumping it all in the garbage bin and placing the tray on top then walked to my cell.

The bed in my current cell was horrible. It's was nothing but 2 inches of foam on metal. There was no way I'd be able to sleep tonight. I heard the beds in our permanent cells are better though, which is something to look forward too. One of the officers earlier in the day who was searching my body for anything I shouldn't be bringing into the place had stated that I'll probably be in my new cell tomorrow.

I laid down on the shitty excuse for a bed. I became angry as I thought of why I'm in here. Kenny was going to pay. It was his fault and only his to why I'm in here.

He had been caught on the street with a gram on him, he had it on him to sell but told the police it was for personal use. They told him they'd let him off if he ratted on the dealer, which he said was me. So they came to my house that I had just started renting at the time to get away from my parents and arrested me when the found several grams hidden on the premises.

The true story is that Kenny makes the meth. He has for a while now, to help support the family, his sister didn't know though, and he never wanted her to know. He had trouble hiding it before being able to sell each batch. So when he heard I'd got my own place, he came to me asking if he could keep it there and that I could even help sell and keep the fifty percent of whatever sold. Most smart 19 year olds would say no. As they know it's illegal and could get them into big trouble. But me, I had a little problem. I had become broke as fuck because of an addiction, and wasn't sure I'd be able to stay in my new place for long at this rate because of it. So I agreed. And now I'm here.

* * *

I had accidentally fallen asleep. I guess this bed is at least decent enough to get a couple hours rest. I sat up and this caught Butter's, who was on the bottom bunk across from me, attention.

"Morning sleepy head. You missed out on going outside."

That didn't really bother me. But I nodded in reply.

He told me it was almost dinner time. I was glad as I felt hungry but if we got the same as lunch time, I don't think I'll be able to stomach it. So we made our way to cafeteria.

Fuck yeah, the food for dinner actually looked good and edible. I reached my tray out and the person serving put a piece of chicken, peas and corn and a bread roll onto my tray.

I made my way to the table I had sat at earlier and dug right into the food. I was starving so I quickly finished all of it.

"Inmate, you better start eating." An officer spoke in a loud stern voice. I raised my head to see he was speaking to the boy with messy blond hair. He was sitting alone again, facing away from me. He had nothing but a bread roll on his tray that was pushed to the side in front of him.

"I'm trying..." His voice of nothing but a mumbled whisper, so it was hard to hear his words.

"You know you can only stay in this block if you abide the rules that have been placed on you Mister."

He looked as if his body sunk down more into his seat. I watched as he reached out to the bread roll. I'm guessing he was eating it as the guard had stopped talking to him.

Are you not allowed to skip a meal or something here? I didn't eat lunch and didn't get in trouble. I found it weird.

"I'm so nervous about getting our cells tomorrow, what if my roommate's bad!" Butter's said to me.

"We're all bad that's why we are in here." I scoffed.

"I don't think we're all bad, most people are here because of mistakes." He spoke.

Even though he was in prison sitting right next to me, Butter's still clearly had his innocence in him. Which now days, is really rare. So I just nodded at him. "I guess you're right."

Now that he brought the subject up I must admit I'm now a bit nervous to who I'll be sharing my cell with. This whole time I'd just been looking forward to getting out of my current one I forgot that I'd be with another person. A person I'm most likely to see for the years I'm in here.

I could feel a little anxiety creeping up on me so I changed what I was thinking about and decided that I wouldn't think about until it happens.

After dinner Butters showed me an area with lots of tables and chairs. There was a TV in the corner that a few men were huddled around. We grabbed a deck of cards and just played a heap of different card games for about couple hours before heading back to our cell for the night. Even though I'd had a nap earlier I felt extremely tired. Well I guess today was technical a busy day for me. It was now ten o'clock so it was lights outs.

I jumped up onto my bunk before laying on my side facing the wall and slowly drifting asleep.

* * *

"It's time for breakfast! Get up!" I opened my eyes but quickly used my hand to cover them as the light was blinding.

I growled as I sat up, I felt groggy after waking up a lot during the night, nearly fell off the damn bunk in the middle of the night too.

After jumping down on to the ground, Butter's, the other inmates in the cell wandered our way to the Cafeteria.

We were back in our cell now, it was time for people to go outside to exercise or do whatever they want for a few hours but I was about to be transferred into my permanent cell along with the rest of the people in this room with me.

A few officers were now standing in front of the door. "Leopold Stotch."

"Yes officer?" The blond replied.

"Come with me. I'm taking you to your new cell."

Butters walked to the open door. Before leaving with the guard he looked over his shoulder, giving me a wave. "See ya Craig."

I replied with a nod.

More of the inmate's names were called out until I was the last one left with only a single guard. "Craig Tucker I'm guessing."

"Yes sir." I wasn't a big fan of being polite, only really have in the past when grandparents came to visit, my dad would slip me some money so I'd be on my best behaviour. But this was prison, good behaviour and just being a nice person can make it so this place isn't as shit to you as it is to others.

Handcuffs were placed on me with my hands behind my back before I was escorted out of the cell and taken on a very long walk towards my new 'home'.

"You will be placed in Cell number 42, your roommate has just been moved back here from the maximum security block after 9 long months." I was about to ask him why, as hearing that this person just came out of maximum worried me a bit but we had already arrived. The officer opened the door and basically pushed me inside and closing the door. I was told to put my hands through the little tray hole in the door for him to unlock the handcuffs. I did as he said then he walked away leaving me alone in the new cell. Well at least I thought I was alone.

This place was much nicer. A single bunk bed to the side of the room, there were two little, wooden bed side tables at the back with a window behind it and of course a toilet and sink which was to the other side of the room to the beds. It was a decently sized room so I was glad about that. I made my way over to the beds. I had assumed that my roommate was out of the cell currently. It was obvious he had claimed the bottom bed as his as there was a pile of blankets huddled up in the corner it.

It looked a bit misshaped to be a pile of blankets though, it kind of looked like it was in the shape of a curled up person actually, and it was... Trembling?

Curiosity got the better of me and I reached out to the blanket and pulled it back.

"Ugh! Give it back!" Screeched the person who was now in view.

It was the boy I had seen yesterday. The one with the messy blond hair.

"Sorry." I stated, letting go of the blanket. The blond quickly snatched it back holding it close him, covering everything but his green, bloodshot eyes that were staring right into my own. "I'm your new roommate I guess. Craig."

He continued to stare at me for a good thirty seconds before responding, "Ngh.. You seem familiar..." He mumbled.

Oh?

"My name's Tweek."

* * *

 **Future Chapters will be longer and hopefully better, sorry for any grammatical errors.. aha.**

 _ **The story for a while is going to be tame with mature themes but then it's just going to get a lot darker til the end.**_

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
